Hide and Seek
by Last-Summoner
Summary: Giriko/Justin. Everybody plays his personal hide and seek. One is hiding from himself and seeks the light of God's word upon the world. Other is hiding from his insanity and seeks insanity, turning his life into a dark labyrinth. Warning: Yaoi, violence.


_A/N: __Hello, it's me again. First, I want to say **thank you** for all the reviews I got. I started to write this story since I got the first review for the "Cry of iron", and you see just how long it took me to finish this. In the very beginning I was planning to write Justin's POV, but I discovered I don't understand his motives at all. (Anyway, I'm working on Justin now, so look forward to another story about them^^) And so, in the end I have a pretty weird story to publish. I didn't understand why it is so strange, but in this "Hide and Seek" fanfic I can at least realize all my thoughts about Justin and Giriko. I always thought that Giriko is lonely and, as you can see in manga and anime, pretty crazy. So he has to live with this insanity and he must really suffer from it, even though he don't fight it. He don't care for his life and the others lives, but when he meets Justin, he at last has someone, even an enemy (and later a lover), by his side. Someone to keep him alive, to warm him, allow him things he used to take with force. And when Justin has to go, even though there's a hope he'll come back, Giriko drowns in his lonesome insanity again, only then realizing just how senseless everything in his life was. And he has only his anger and ferocity to paint it. So, that's what I really wanted to show in this peace of fanfiction._

_Okay, thanks for paying attention and see you again))  
_

Hide and Seek.

He came at the village when it was almost night. The thin clouds that crept slowly through the sky were painted bloody red and violet. Rays of the dying sun covered the tiled roofs of the small village houses. Several sullen golem engineers walked silently by the sides of the road, as if they sought the power from the walls of their houses to fight the invader. He, the invader, walked right in the middle of the main road that crossed the village. The road's stone echoed the steps off the black boots, hitting the uncomfortable silence heavily, but invader didn't hear it - his ears were corked with black and white earphones that drowned every sound from the outside world in deafening music.

He walked and walked, until he reached the house at the age of the forest, and stood in front of it for a while. Most of the villagers had huge families, but that house had only one inhabitant, a single and not very sociable engineer. The invader sighed silently and reached the door knob to turn it, open the heavy wooden door and enter.

The invader's name was Justin Law. The name of owner of the house he was entering was Giriko. The invader was the youngest Deathscythe in history. The owner of the house was an eight hundred year old killer.

Justin Law crossed the threshold and closed the door. The first floor was empty. There was no light, and the room was sunk in twilight darkness, which had a deep blue color. There was a table, and a stool, and a stove, and a few kitchen cabinets in that room. The biggest part of it was empty, just the wooden floor covered with dust and dirt, and nothing more. Justin made a few steps forward.

- Giriko-san? - He called. He understood he won't hear the answer, even if it will be, because of the music. He just wanted to play open. He believed in God too much to call in question which side is really the right one, but deep in mind he wanted the methods and rules he used in their little hide-and-seek with evil to be different from his opponent's. He didn't want to hit from the back.

- Giriko!

The house was dead. He faced Justin like a shell of an ancient monster, showing its fossil insides. He walked slowly to the table. Only taking a closer look he noticed a kitchen knife stuck in it. He gave it a look, waiting for the owner of the house to show himself. There still was no reply. The knife was blunt, and rote like a saw. Justin came upstairs by the stairway to the left from the entrance. The banisters were covered with dust. On the second floor were two rooms. The one to the left had a window, and there were lots of instruments and mechanical details: axes, and plate iron, and wire cutters, and stone, and cogwheels of various sizes and types, and lots of other things. Everything of it formed an impressive composition of chaos, scattered everywhere it possibly could. That room was no doubt a workshop, a studio of a golem engineer. Justin, still waiting for the owner of the chaos to appear, wandered in the room. On the table that was standing near the door, covered with various mechanical stuff, on the very corner was lying a small cogwheel, glowing languidly gold. Justin picked it up and turned it, examining. "Giriko" was scrawled on it.

He finally made it to the last room of the heretic's house. There was no one either, and Justin almost felt disappointment. The last room had a window too, but it was boarded up and chained. Under the window stood another table, all dirty and scratched, with an oil lamp standing under it. There were lots of papers on it, with projects and schemes and calculations, and table itself was covered with pictures like pictographs, scrawled with something sharp.

Near the wall was a metallically berth, covered with a thin messed up blanket. Justin freed one hand from the glove and touched a pillow first with only tips of his fingers, like if he was afraid to burn his hand, then pressed a whole palm to it. It was cold. No one had slept here.

It was very dark there, because except the oil lamp there was no source of light in it. Justin lighted a lamp and examined Giriko's papers. There was nothing interesting in them. When he was moving back, he noticed that wall near the door was covered with dark brown dots and smudges. That wall was covered with cracks, zigzagging like a spider net from one point, like if someone was hitting it with a fist or forehead, again, again and again, until the blood was running down the wall to the floor. Looking on this simple and too straightforward evidence of the inner insanity, sufferings and despair, Justin was forced to stop in front of it, not able to collect his strength and lead his eyes away from it. The picture immediately stood before his eyes: Giriko, standing in front of the wall, with eyes wide and round like clocks' dials, unshaven hollow cheeks and dry bitten lips, and knocking his head against the wall rhythmically. Again, again, again, until his forehead is bleeding, and warm dark liquid runs over his face and the wall, coloring it in vividly red. Justin turned off the lamp. He felt some kind of relief when he wasn't able to see that room again.

So he left.

---

- I've inspected Giriko's house. He was living alone, and seems like he didn't return there after our struggle. He left all his belongings and went with witch Arachne.

Shinigami nodded to Justin's report.

- Thank you for doing the inspection, Justin-kun. Did you find something useful there?

- Only some schemes of golem constructions. Nothing really useful for us.

Shinigami sighed thoughtfully.

- I thought that this man, Giriko, will be a thread that can lead us to Arachnophobia's location.

Justin listened carefully. Shinigami continued:

- Please, stay here for a few more days. There's no sight of Arachne's organization, so we must use any chance we have to find them.

Justin nodded to the order.

- As you wish, Shinigami-sama. I'll stay as long as it will be needed to find him, - Said he unexpectedly seriously.

---

The heavy lead clouds crept through the sky, dark and sullen, throwing rare drops of rain on the village underneath, that was just as dark and sullen as the rainy sky. It was almost late evening, and the village inhabitants hid in their houses, making the village itself look deserted and empty. The road's stone echoed hysterically to the steps of the familiar invader, and music in his ears mocked hysterically and deafening. He was walking quickly, forcing himself not to come off and run, and his clothes, that was colored with different shapes of black, flattered and rustled to his hurried steps. He was somehow exited, looking forward for something he himself wasn't sure about.

The familiar house at the age of the forest was hanging above the invader, looking at him with black empty eye sockets of the windows. Invader, Justin Law, the youngest Deathscythe in history, reduced volume in his earphones, opened the door determinately and stepped in. His excitement reached that dangerous point went he cared of nothing accept that unknown something he was waiting so long for.

At the table, drowning in the darkness of the room, sat a man. He played with the kitchen knife, spinning it in his hand. When he saw the invader, Justin, he lost his rhythm and dropped the knife.

- Ah, shit... - Swore the man, as he gave Justin an angry look. Then he stood from the table and threw away the stool with a sharp movement of his leg. Then he walked to Justin, getting free from the darkness and now sinking in uncertain light that went in through the window. That man, a golem engineer named Giriko, grinned.

- Nice to see you here at my place, Father, - He chuckled.

- Didn't you come around a few days ago? You've messed up all my papers, shitty spy! Why not settle all things up in open, right now?

Giriko withdrew his chains. Music in Justin's earphones was so quiet that he could nearly hear them clinging in other's hands. Law raised his hand with a sharp, threateningly glowing blade in it to engineer's chest, prepared to defend himself and attack. Giriko suddenly hemmed, puzzled.

- Hey there, so quiet today. I can hardly hear your music.

Grin spread wider across his face.

- I like it, priest. Maybe you would at least listen to me. Did someone ever tell you that being selfish isn't holy at all?

He made a step forward, a slowly and smooth even, and Deathscythe made a step back, like if he was hypnotized. They continued that weird dance in twilight room until Justin's back pressed into the heavy wooden door he was closing carefully about a minute ago. Giriko moved closer, his chest pressed to the blade on Justin's arm, so he was forced to stop. He held out his arms, pinning the priest invader to the door with chain around his neck. They stood still. Giriko's hands shook a bit as he tried to restrain himself from pulling the chain stronger and throttling his opponent immediately. He leaned closer to Justin sharply, making the blade against his chest cut deeper into his body, and took one earphone from Law's ear with his teeth. Giriko dropped the earphone and pressed his lips to Justin's ear, speaking quietly:

- So? How do you like my voice? - He laughed, almost giggled hysterically, and leaned to priest sharply, breathing hotly into Justin's ear. Deathscythe winced and twitched to the feeling, and the chain around his neck immediately pulled stronger, making Justin cough from suffocation.

- S-shit, your skin smells nice... - Spoke Giriko slowly, sticking his tongue into Justin's ear. He suddenly gasped and shuddered against his enemy, as the guillotine blade cut through several lawyers of his clothes and reached his flesh. Look in Justin's eyes was just as sharp.

- It's a sin, - He said seriously. Giriko chuckled.

- What's a sin? A sin that you're attractive and I can't hold myself back? Well, you're right then...

He leaned to Justin's face to reach his lips, but the blade stopped him again, cutting deeper into his body and drawing blood.

- It's your entire fault, father. You provoke me, - Grinned the engineer.

- If it's a sin for you, simply don't respond, I don't mind.

- As long as I'm letting you do this it's still a sin.

- Ahh, cut that, it's a poor excuse!

Giriko lost his patience, pulling the chain strong enough to make Justin cough and wince from pain again. The saw avoided looking in his eyes and stood still, staring at the floor. Then he spoke with quite discontented tone:

- Do you religion have some kind of sin expiation or something?

Justin hesitated before replying:

- Yes.

- Then stop fooling around with me! They'll forgive you for this one.

- I've never sinner before, - Justin's voice lowered to a whisper. Giriko smirked and at last leaned closer to Justin's face, allowed by the priest.

- It's not that difficult. I'll teach you.

He placed his hands on both sides of Justin's head, still holding the chain that rested around priest's neck, and captured his lips first in a brief touching, then in aggressive, sickly passionate kiss. Justin felt that he must fight it, must push him away and probably kill, but first time he felt helpless against his enemy, and at last all he could do was to answer sharply and unskillfully, biting Giriko's lips when Giriko bit his, pushing Giriko's tongue away from his mouth with his own tongue, and grabbing his coat to move the engineer away, only to pull him closer in the end.

Giriko pulled him away from the door to press tightly to himself, so tight he was nearly breaking Justin's ribs. The chain was thrown away abruptly, and it rang furiously as it hit the floor. Justin didn't remember how did they get to the table, how he managed to be laid on it, and his pants were nearly tore away. How Giriko's hands slid under his robes, how he unbuttoned his pants, how he placed Justin's legs on his shoulders. All he could remember was how hot Giriko's hands were, how they shook just a little bit when he lifted Justin's hips, how his voice cracked as he shushed Law when he was entering him, how his lips were making him stop from moaning from pain as he started to move. How saw's hands were embracing his body while he was coming, trying desperately to touch everything he wanted and not having enough time. How he caught Giriko, as he fell on Justin, exhausted and wet and hot.

He has never sinned before.

And his first sin tasted like nothing else before. It had salty taste of his enemy's sweat that danced on his lips, and bitter taste of his enemy's kisses.

And he prayed that it would be forgiven.

They both lied on narrow metallically berth in the room upstairs. Giriko carried Justin to it carefully, for priest's legs were still weak. Engineer lied against the wall on his back, drifting on the edge of dreaming, and Justin lied on the corner of the berth, watching his enemy's eyelashes flattering as he was slowly falling into deep sleep. Justin felt weakness and heaviness in his whole body, like if he was made of concrete, but didn't want to sleep, and he just lied besides Giriko, gently touching his face with tips of his fingers and lips. When they were together a few minutes ago, Giriko was so rough, and strong, and aggressive and sick in his needs, that somehow Justin felt that at least he must be gentle and careful.

- Seems like you wasn't going to fight from the very beginning, - Said he quietly, as he traced his hand through Giriko's forehead, moving away his wet hair.

- Yeah, why not... - Murmured the golem engineer sleepy.

- ...I wanted it for so long...

He rested his hand on Justin's back, then traced a finger down his spine, feeling Law shivering a little to the touch.

- Don't you even think about going away. You'll stay here this night... With me...

Giriko touched Justin's face with his lips blindly, searching for his mouth. Justin helped him with his search, and answered on his enemy's unhurried shallow kiss.

Giriko return to his balancing on uncertain edge of dreaming. He was falling asleep. Justin kissed Giriko's temple, collected the glittering drop of sweat that ran down his collarbone with his lips.

- It's impossible for me to be with you, - He whispered. Giriko snorted.

- Why so?

- Because I allow myself things that I'd never allow before. I'm loosing myself. I'm starting to be someone else.

Engineer let out a quiet chuckle.

- Isn't it what they call a fucking freedom?

Justin turned away to the boarded up window and spoke uncertainly.

- No. It's different.

The room was poorly lighted by the moonlight that entered the room through the opened door, but the priest could still see every feature of engineer's face clearly. Justin wiped Giriko's forehead carefully, tracing fingers down his face just to feel his enemy's skin again. Deathscythe felt something like a bruise above his left eye and under the hair, and he leaned closer and brought away Giriko's messy bright hair to take a look. He had an old, but horrible bruise on his forehead, a little yellowish on the sides and dark violet in the center, with a crust of wizened blood. He was lucky if he didn't break his skull making it. Justin turned to the door - there in the shadow of night was hidden the wall covered with blood and rifts. Justin shivered and leaned to Giriko to kiss the bruise as gentle as he could.

- Sinner. My poor sinner. I wish I could save you, - Said he, his voice thrilled from pain. Giriko embraced him and snorted:

- Shut up.

For the remaining night Justin didn't say a word, and he fell into a shallow restless sleep when it was almost morning.

No matter how much Justin didn't want the morning to come, it still came, with sick white light and bright grey clouds and wind blowing out dust from every slot in the barricade on window. He opened his eyes, and he saw the dark grey concrete ceiling with smudges of the water. He turned his head, and saw his enemy sleeping right next to him. His hair adhered to his bruised forehead, his mouth was slightly opened, his hand rested on Justin's back. Justin nuzzled his shoulder and carefully got from his embrace to dress up.

When he was ready to go, he bent to Giriko and spoke:

- I have to go.

Engineer opened one eye unwillingly.

- What? What hour is it?

- I said I'll be going now.

Saw's eyes immediately opened wide.

- What?! Oh, man, I thought you don't have to do crap in your school every day!

Justin sighed. He leaned to Giriko to place a kiss on his lips, and was answered. Giriko's mouth had a bitter taste of interrupted sleep.

- Goodbye.

- Go already if you want so fucking much.

And Justin left.

---

When the quiet rhythmic steps fell silent, and the door was shut noisily, claiming the end, Giriko decided to stand up from his berth. He was in empty dead house again, that looked so much like an ancient fossil monster.

- Fuck.

The sick white light was entering the room of the golem engineer though the slots between desks that boarded his window up. The blanket that lied messed up on the berth was warm. But his hands were getting cold, and he himself couldn't warm them.

- Shit.

He walked, like a sleep-walker, blindly, until he banged into the wall that was against his bed. His face garbled with fury, he hit the wall with his fist, then again, grinding his teeth so hard that it was painful. But then, his rage vanished as quickly and suddenly as it appeared. He prodded the wall with his head, leaned to it and expression slowly fell from his face. He closed his eyes and tottered back and forth, and his head hit the wall. And again, and again, until it entered certain, slow, torned rhythm. He was probably terrifying in that moment, with slightly opened bitten lips, blue around his closed eyes, a trail of blood that painted his face red, flowing from his old bruise. But he didn't care, for he was alone again.


End file.
